


Under the Stars

by Amisbro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Arguing, Confrontations, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Minor Angst, Nervousness, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: Eiji Ootori has successfully past his test with performing solo and next up is Shion Amakusa.  What happens when Shion is asked to participate in a duet at a major building and some (unintentional) meddling by President Saotome causes an issue?  Well someone has to fix the problem and this is where an Assistant to HEAVENS as well as the Count of Permafrost comes in!  Read to see what happens!





	

He didn’t think he would be standing on the stage alone. It was his greatest fear realized when asked about it and here it was! Shion Amakusa, the “Star Child” of the unit known as HEAVENS was standing on the stage froze like a statue and yet he had to try and greet the audience and introduce the song he was to sing for a duet. The problem was the he was standing there alone and he didn’t know if anyone was coming to help him!

How did Shion come into this situation? What circumstances occurred that made this happen?

Sit down and let me tell you a story…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

It was a rather typical day in the HEAVENS Loft. The boys were in their studio practicing for their next outing and Joshua was at his desk working on getting the proper gigs lined up for their next big promotion. They had been doing some rather quick ones as of late which were good but Joshua needed something that would help them out long-term and it would REALLY HELP if one of them happened to be a duet! He had the one booking a while back for Eiji whom has since really started gaining confidence on stage but he also gained something a bit more in his life which he was very much grateful for and he thanked Joshua endless amounts of times. Josh would constantly tell him that he didn’t do ANYTHING to garner such praise but the younger Otori was always quick to shoo that thought away because as he would tell him it was thanks to him that he found Nanami!

But that doesn’t help us with our question does it? Very well!

While Joshua was sitting at his desk seeing what buildings were open for HEAVENS to perform at the phone at his desk rang and he heard a voice that well…he wasn’t THAT fond of but it WAS the lesser of two evils at times!

“ **MISTER CURTIS**!” Shining boomed through the speaker and Joshua just sighed, facepalmed and answered the greeting

“Hello President Saotome” Joshua began trying to sound as formal as possible without biting through his lip to make it bleed “what do I owe the honor of this phone call? Is there some event that you need ME for perhaps?” Joshua asked with the emphasis on himself because this is something Shining was still very cunning and cagey about trying to do. It was NO SECRET that Shining holds a spot for Joshua with STARISH and he would do WHATEVER it took to get him to join his Agency again…problem for him was that since Joshua would never agree to it he had to have another reason for the call and that is why he was on the phone at this time.

“Actually” Saotome began “I have a bit of an issue. You see there was to be a concert at this famous auditorium and it was going to be an event that was to be done by a select lottery.” Saotome explained and this got Joshua’s Antennae twitching!

“With all due respect President I fail to see the problem. You have a great roster of artists and you know that they will be able to pull off the show no problem right?” Joshua asked now starting to get visibly frustrated with Shining’s nonsense

“You are correct in that respect…HOWEVER” Shining emphasized before continuing “I need to see if Shion is available for the show because you see one of the songs they are requesting is…” but Joshua cut him off before he could get anywhere

“’Visible Elf’ which is Cecil and Shion’s duet song correct?” Joshua asked and when he got a verbal affirmation on the phone he continued

“How much time do we have between now and the day of the show. If its enough time, like say a week or two then I fail to see the problem. I think Mr. Amakusa would actually love to perform with Cecil if he got the chance again. I know of their history in the past BUT I know also that Shion has little to no issue with Mr. Aijima. I’ll talk to him about it and e-mail the response immediately afterwards.” Joshua explained and that was good enough for Shining who told him they did have about two weeks until the show and this worked for their favor for a number of reasons but one Joshua kept close to his vest unless he needed to play the card

_He had no idea how scary his premonition was going to be…_

2 days later (12 days until the concert)

It had been an eventful but productive 2 days after Joshua got off the phone with Shining. He explained the situation about the booking that Shion was needed for and whom it was with to Raging and at first Eiichi, whom was in the room at the time, was a little leery about the performance because of a prior incident which Joshua was aware of in a report he had been given by Shining per his request. This helped Joshua understand the apprehension that the leader of the group had but Josh promised that he would monitor the situation closely and if any problems arose he would personally handle them. Both Eii and President Ootori were fine with that and Joshua went and spoke to Shion whom was very much for the assignment as long as at least Cecil was going to be there. Josh promised that he would and he also promised that he himself would be there to help in some way if need be. He didn’t think he would be BUT he wanted to be there for some kind of support at the very least.

On this particular day Joshua went with Shion to go see Cecil so they could work on their performance piece. The concert was predominantly going to be a showcase for STARISH which Josh questioned BIG TIME! Here was a group that won the Triple S and you needed a showcase for THEM?! How and why were the questions that Joshua had spinning in his head but he kept his mouth shut for Shion’s sake because he didn’t want to cause a conflict. He knew how gentle and delicate his friend’s psyche was and he wanted to protect that at all costs so any issues he had in the past with STARISH were squashed while he was in his presence. He was allowed to deal with them alone but he wanted to keep it “Business” so he never said anything about the past.

While watching in the Studio though Joshua got some visitors of his own and namely Camus and Ai…pretty interesting no?

“Good afternoon Joshua. What brings you on this fine day? Shouldn’t you be prepping for a concert?” Camus asked and Joshua turned to address his employer and smiled a little before speaking.

“Under normal circumstances I would be Your Excellency but today you see I wanted to come watch Shion and your former Junior in Cecil work together because they were hired to work a job at a pretty famous auditorium I understand. I’m here for today’s session and then I think I can drop him off the other days and he and Cecil can work without any interference from me.” Joshua explained and it was one of the first times, if ever, that Joshua addressed Camus that way. To say it caught his boss off guard was one thing but even Ai was a little stunned! Nonetheless Ai was the first to really get his composure back before speaking again

“Was it Shining whom got the job for Shion? That’s unusual if it was because he usually doesn’t worry about HEAVENS unless its more to get into your graces and work with this Agency again.” Ai mused and Joshua didn’t even have to think as he came up with his response rather quickly

“It was and I was thinking the same thing. Its well known that I like it over in Raging’s Agency. I help out with the bookings for HEAVENS now and I also help around their place as far as keeping everyone in line. THAT honestly isn’t as hard as you would think all things considered because you see they have all become very well behaved gentlemen including one Eiichi Ootori and Yamato Hyuuga!” Joshua exclaimed proudly and this REALLY got Camus’ attention! His training with Joshua really must have taken if it got someone like Yamato to straighten up!

“Sounds like you run a tight shift over there. Remember though what I said about Eiji also applies to you. Don’t let your intensity take away the innocence I know you have in you. I might have trained you at a time but I know also when to back off and let you be you…its why you and I worked so well together because when you got snappy at me a few times I backed off. Remember to do that when you feel yourself becoming overwhelmed you hear?” Camus lectured and Joshua nodded. By the time he was down so was the practice which amazed Joshua…they really worked up a sweat though and Joshua was glad to see them put the work in because they were going to need to really get their chemistry down to make sure that the show was spot on!

_3 Days Later (9 days until the concert)_

Well this was unexpected…

So…for the past few days after Joshua spoke with Camus and Ai and watching the two idols working so flawlessly there was a bit of a roadblock on this day BUT it wasn’t TOO BAD! Not something a little TLC from Joshua couldn’t fix when it came to the dance steps they were using. In his head though this song didn’t really need dance steps but Cecil sort of insisted on it. Shion went along with it and they were doing VERY WELL but for some reason today was a bit of an issue and it was one that wasn’t just going to “resolve” itself so Joshua had to help them try and get back in sync. Whenever he would do “Double Face” with Camus that never required a dance for it but he had done “Masquerade Mirage” in the past and he remembered THAT was an interesting one to get regulated. When he did it was A DREAM to do it with Rei and Ai (Nats was unable to due to a prior commitment) and it went well! Well this one was interesting because they were going to try and do it WITHOUT the Agnadance (and secretly Joshua was relieved but they were incorporating a new dance which required a different timing!

“So do you think you get what I am saying?” Joshua asked as he was explaining about the timing of the steps that they were going to use for the song in question “If you are going to use the dance that is being choreographed here then you have to figure out the timing of the drum beats. Not easy I know and I can relate to that because for certain songs I have a tricky time getting my steps down…and I don’t usually dance with a song either, so imagine the situation you guys go here you know?” Joshua asked both of them and then Cecil spoke for them

“We both understand your assessment and we wanted to cut it but Shining is almost insistent that we do it. He knows we got the vocals down but it was his suggestion to do this part too and its frustrating for both of us. I can only imagine your frustration watching this because you know it doesn’t need to be done right?” Cecil asked and Joshua nodded as did Shion but at the same time the young man from HEAVENS relented because its what Shining wanted. That was a bit of a problem for Joshua but he also understood WHY Shion went with it and he didn’t want to cause problems for him so he kept his mouth shut and watched them work at it some more. After a few hours however Joshua called it off for the day and they both understood cos it was like banging your head into a wall and he could tell that Cecil’s usually gentle demeanor was starting to crack and Shion had his own issues that were starting to show. If this continued at this pace then there would be serious problems and Cecil DID NOT want to jeopardize Shion for the performance…that was the LAST thing he wanted!

_4 Days later (5 days until the concert)_

Well things were going off the rails…

Never mind the fact that Shion was starting to fatigue physically but Joshua had Eiichi come to watch the rehearsals and he was starting to VERY SLOWLY break mentally and it was during these times when Eiichi order the rehearsals to stop because he could clearly see that Shion was becoming a visible wreck and Cecil understood and knew not to defy Eiichi. If he said “Back off” that is what they did and it would either be a break for a little bit or the day because he wasn’t going to watch Shion have a nervous breakdown again after the last time. Joshua heard of the incident but that was all and understood where things were at this point. Its why Eiichi made darn sure to come to the practices!

_Today is when it got scary…_

So they were working on the choreo (again no one wanted it in but they were told it had to stay in. Eiichi wanted to go fight it but relented when Josh told him it wouldn’t help) and everything SEEMED to be working out fine and everyone seemed to be getting along great but Eiichi could tell something wasn’t right with the chemistry this time. It was something that was eating at him trying to figure out the problem but you see even if the problem was “Visible” he was waiting for a VERBAL sign from one of them and nothing seemed to be happening so…it went on as planned.

After a break that lasted for an hour the two went back at it but this time it became clear because something happened with Cecil and for the first time in honest memory in front of Joshua he yelled at Shion! Josh was about to walk up to him and rebuttal but Eiichi was on that quicker than a hiccup using words that Josh didn’t know were in his vocab!

Josh was able to get Shion out of there before anything really bad happened and after Eii’s lecture they went home and Josh told Nagi to get Shion’s headphones cos he needed them…and he needed them NOW! Nagi didn’t even question the order. All he did was ran to Shion’s room (cos when Josh says “NOW” he means it) and hurried back with them and not long after Shion, whom was on a near freakout, slowly started to calm down and Kira brought him some hot tea to help him relax which he was grateful for.

Okay good…Crisis adverted on that front BUT what do we do about the performance? Shining is expecting the duet and if its not delivered then its going to be a BIG problem right?

Josh had a plan and all he said to ANYONE was that it was GOING TO HAPPEN!

_The day before the concert_

Joshua was sitting in his personal studio thinking about the situation that was staring everyone in the face. He said the performance was going to happen and he told Shining to tell Cecil that but he didn’t explain any other details. What’s worse is that he was keeping his surprise from Shion and that was probably worrying that kid half to death! If he didn’t get to find out soon then there would be problems but at the same time this was a special surprise that he was saving for such an occasion and when he was listening to “Visible Elf” and he heard the song he pictured the setting and then a smile came over his face

Shion WOULD be at ease at this show and the song would be a definite smash!

Their time was running out

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

And so now here we are! It was a very spacious auditorium and the crowd that was there was watching a very interesting show. Little did they know it was about to get even BETTER!

First…Shion!

Shion was asked by Raging to not go to the show but he said he was keeping the promise. He had heard that Cecil was pulled due to “conduct” but that he also was getting a new partner. He didn’t know who it was but he was and that he would appear at the show. The problem was that because it was a secret he couldn’t work with the man and that was a bit of load on him and it showed when he stepped out on the stage to address the crowd. The mystical bravado was gone and what crowd heard was a very uncertain young man

“Um…good evening. My name is Shion Amakusa and I w-work for the Unit HEAVENS” He stuttered out and the crowd began to stir. THIS was going to cause a bigger problem if his partner didn’t show up but he was told to try and hold it together because he WAS COMING but when and how…that was still a mystery!

_And then the lights went out!_

Well…this is a problem!

Shion looked around to see if he could find the exit but he remembered that Joshua told him in these cases to just close his eyes and try to think of something happy…not easy when you are basically on stage on your own and the crap is hitting the fan!

As the crowd started to freak out a voice came from the top of the stairs that were on the stage set and when they heard the voice they bolted up REAL QUICK!

“SILENCE PEASANTS!” The voice boomed and everyone THOUGHT it was Camus for a second with the authority the person had behind it but the next part told them ALMOST all they need to know!

“I, a Royal Emissary of His Excellency and loyal servant to the Silk Queen of Permafrost in Camus, find your behavior quite distasteful right now. You dare to think that what His Royal Highness in Prince Amakusa is going through is easy? I dare to think not!” The silhouetted figure said as he continued his speech and everyone was starting to figure out whom it was and when Shion heard “His Excellency” that could only have meant one thing BUT he wanted to make sure!

“Oh dear me…the lights appear to be out! Why don’t we light this place up then?” The person asked as he created a green ball of light and lit the stage back up in its own centralized zone but then when he looked out into the crowd he knew it needed sprucing up

“Oh my you are still in the dark? Allow me to assist you” He spoke again and this time a ball that appeared to contain stars appeared in his hand as he launched it at the ceiling and created a unique setting for the song that they were about to perform…but he wanted to make sure of one thing

“Prince Amakusa…are you ready Your Highness?” Joshua asked and when the crowd saw that it had been Joshua addressing them as such they remembered, and it became evident by his outfit, that he WAS a member of Camus’ court and it was truly legit. Whenever he slips into that role the idea he is NOT someone you mess with and its actually earned him a lot of respect within both Agencies but to get him like that you have to REALLY push him and being disrespectful to a member of Royalty is a good way to do that!

Nonetheless after Joshua gave them a nice setting and Shion saw whom was going to work with him on the song he was a lot more assertive and they were good to go.

If there was one thing that was learned during this time with the song it was that music can be a good thing and wanting to enhance it can work out too BUT when it comes to someone’s mental stability that comes first and for Shion its always paramount. The funny thing is when Joshua made the building look the way he did for their song he felt almost at home and even though they were indoors the space feel was very relaxing and they enjoyed themselves with the audience under the stars in Shion’s home!


End file.
